The last days of Middle earth
by Urukhiaarmy
Summary: The War of the Ring wages but what would happen if Gandalf had not shown at Helms Deep what would that mean for middle earth.Only have first chapter ill add more later


The children of Rohan were fading,the Uruk-hia and taken over there raids getting worse and worse. The Rohirim had never faced so much trouble from Orcs. But these were not Orcs they were some new devilry of Saruman.(The wisest and strongest of the 7 Wizards of Middle Earth) They were stronger,larger,better fighters, and had no fear of sunlight. The Uruk-hia had overrun the Capital of Rohan Edoras. Rohan was left with one option they must flee to their stronghold Helms Deep. The last defendable position in Rohan control. The Rohirim the mounted warriors of Rohan had been disbanded and were roaming somewhere in the hills of Rohan. Hope was fading for the world of men if Rohan fell at Helms Deep the only free people of middle earth would be the Men of and orcs were descending from caves and Dol Goldor advancing their massive army's on the Elves and Dwarves The Shire had already been claimed by the Uruk-hia of Isengard. Now the Uruk-hia were advancing on Helms Deep an army of at least 100,000 of the strongest pikemen, swords men, and crossbow men. All heavily armored. But you could not for get the scaling ladders, Uruk-hia Beserkers, and the explosives. The Uruk-hia nearing Helms Deep knew the defenders of Rohan would be badly armed. They would arm everyone able but the total amount of Rohan defenders would be as low as 300 withe thousands of woman and children in the caves. The Uruk-hia drew nearer and were surprised at what they saw 300 elves armed with swords and bows heading towards Helms Deep. The elves entered Helms Deep and took to the wall . The Uruk-hia were now right outside Helms Deep they loomed like an amon pd death. The defenders took up their bows stringed their arrows and aimed. One man shot to early slaying an Uruk-hia. The Uruk-hia surged forward laying the Scaling Ladders the Beserkers had already climbed on the Beserkers cleared the way for their fellow Uruk-hia who were taking minor casualties from the arrows of the elves and defenders. But it was to late the Uruk-hia began their toll killing and defender in their path giving major casualties wile taking very little themselves. But the defenders were not without heroes Aragorn Son of Arothorn, Gimli Son of Gloin, And Legolas prince of the Mirkwood elves were taking down Uruk-hia and fast. The Uruk-hia having mostly took the wall decided it was time. They carrie their great explosives in to the only weakness in the wall a water drain one the explosives were in place the Berserker moved. Holding a flaming torch he ran toward the explosives and then Bang! The wall blew apart sending stone into both sides but now their lay a huge gap in the middle of the wall revealing elves with swords out stretched. The Pikemen moved first along with the infantry and crossbowmen. Crossbow bolts flew into the elves killing a fair few then the Pikes punctured the front line of elves wile the Infantry swarmed. With no few casualties the Uruk-hia took the plains behind the walls. But the front gate still stood. Uruk-hia swarmed up the ramp way leading to the front gate a mighty battering ram clearly seen through their ranks. The Battering ram moved on the gate. The Uruk-hia behind the wall and on the wall wasted no time killing every last defender on the wall. But the battle was not over yet the Uruk-hia would still have to take the fort surrounded by its own wall and to rampways leading to the to gates. The Uruk-hia surged to the first gate with their swords and shields. Wile the front gate fell the battering ram had done its job and the few defenders in front of the gate made a good snack. The Uruk-hia who had taken the hte then moved on to the other ramp way and the battering ram once again moved on the gate wile numberless swarms of Uruk-filled Helms Deep that was nothin to the horde outside Helms Deep filled with Uruk-hia eggar for a fight. The gate fell and the last defenders of Rohan and elves were going to put up a good fight. As the battle went on the right side of the defenders grew week and the Uruk-hia took the moment pushing threw the right side they now surrounded the Rohan and Uruk-hia open the gate in witch the other Uruk-hia were hitting but to no prevail now with twice the Uruk-hia the defenders were defeated but not before the heroeshad fled into the caves. The Uruk-hia looked from the fields of Helms Deep and from the tallest tower. They saw nothing. Hour later when the Uruk-hia were going to leave half of their army to stay and set up camp and rebuild Helms Deep as an Isengard stronghold and the other half would return to Isengard they saw a black speck in the distance it got closer and closet until it reached the main gate. A goblin stepped through the wreckage "The Goblin King wishes me to tell you that we have successfully taken the Grey Havens and we found the meddlesome Rohirm. They were delt with swiftly the wizard Gandalf was found among the dead" the goblin proclaimed triumphantly. "Scum tell your master to leave the shire or we will take it by force" "The Shire is ours!" The goblin spit.


End file.
